Malaria is a major public health problem in Africa. Despite the importance of mosquito vectors in malaria transmission, the overall capacity for research in medical entomology in African countries is particularly weak. The goal of this training grant is to enhance the research capacity on malaria vectors in Kenya and other African countries by advancing the career development of promising young scientists from malaria-endemic African countries and by transferring new technologies to African scientists. The training will be focused on three critical areas of mosquito population biology: population regulation of African malaria vectors, larval control using biological insecticides, and population biology of transgenic mosquitoes. The training will be conducted primarily in Kenya and will involve long-term training of Ph.D. students, postdoctoral fellows and short-term training of junior university faculty and research scientists from sub-Saharan countries. A series of short training courses will be given in Kenya to enhance the skills of the trainees in data management, biostatistics and geographic information technology. [unreadable]